


What No Kiss Can Fix

by themagicaltea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Just some awkward Derek ramblings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagicaltea/pseuds/themagicaltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has no memory and Derek explains their relationship.<br/>Done a a challenge answer: my muse has amnesia. what would you tell them about their relationship with your’s to try and get them to remember?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What No Kiss Can Fix

Morell Deaton was a twat. He had hated her for the whole ten minutes he had known her and that she was on the Alpha packs side. Alan called her a Darach, a dark druid he had later explained. She had captured Stiles and was in the middle of a ritual when Derek and Scott had made their entrance. She yelled something in old Gaelic just before Derek tore out her throat.

He had been too late.

Stiles spent thee days in the loft sleeping with the whole of the Beacon Hills extended pack around him. When he woke though... It was as if someone had reset Stiles mind. Everyone took their time talking to him, telling him who he was and what happened.

Derek remained silent. He didn't' really think that he had a relationship to the teen despite (much to his chagrin) the accusations from Lydia and Danny to Stiles that Derek was his longtime secret boyfriend.He would reprimand them in private and avoided being alone with Stiles as much as he could...

But life never works that easy for him.

Derek was prepping his breakfast while the rest of the pack was supposed to be sharing Stiles' YouTube channel with him. Key phrase being 'supposed to be'. He nearly jumped out of his skin when they boy's questions tumbled out at him, asking him how long they had been together, how much had they done together, how far they had gone...

 

"Look, Stiles... I know they have been building up your expectations. Telling you that we are some love struck Romeo and Juliet that is hiding everything, but the truth is that you are a sixteen year old boy that I only know because you are close with Scott. I don't even know your real name. We've never kissed or done anything more than... Well I use to get physically violent with you because you were an annoying little shit to me on purpose."

He could see the hurt in the boy's eyes, and hear it in the way his heart picked up in speed. "I-I don't know how you felt about me Stiles... You were usually the one first on the bandwagon to have me killed so I assume you hated me... But..." he took a breath and quieted his voice a little, knowing his wolves would hear it anyways, "I did-do want to know you... Perhaps we can work on something one day when your dad won't toss me in jail for talking to you." a small smile tugged at his lips as the boy seemed to relax and smile before pointing out that Derek's sausages were now black chunks on the stove.


End file.
